Confessions
by tremblinplue333
Summary: Lucy confessed! Now it's Gray's turn...
1. Her Confession

I, tremblinplue333 don't own Fairy Tail but is going out with Natsu and Gray. Dream on girl! XD

I dedicate this story to my close friends namely (you can all skip reading this since I'm hundred percent sure none of you knows them. I just feel like doing this. :P) Leedy, Wena, April, Niña, Riza, Charissa, Dessie, Cyndie, Dianna, and Ezra, whose name always reminds me of Erza. This is for you, girl friends. Although none of you knows I'm tremblinplue333 and none of you is interested in reading fanfics nor watching anime or reading manga. I can't imagine how boring your lives are. XD Stay well, lovelies…

I'm non-native English speaker and currently looking for a beta reader… Someone?

Alright, here we go…

"Man, I coudn't sleep last night. I was awake all night long." All thanks to that blonde celestial mage who confessed to him without warning. She just suddenly appeared in his apartment and shouted, "I LOVE YOU, GRAY!" then disappeared in a blink of an eye. He was so shocked that he spent the whole night processing what just happened. He sighed for the umpteenth time. Sure Lucy was such a chic but he just couldn't bring himself to like her that way. She was more like a sister to him, nothing more, and nothing less. "For the first time I hate being overly handsome and sexy," He rubbed the nape of his neck.

Natsu almost choked to death when he heard Gray's last sentence. "Are you trying to kill me with your jokes, Gray?"

The ice mage just rolled his eyes. "Insecure morons may rot in hell."

A vein automatically popped on Natsu's head. "Who's insecure?"

"In denial doofus as always."

"Are you asking for a fight, pornstar?"

"I'm not in the mood," he replied and continued munching his food.

"So what's bothering you, Gray?" Mirajane asked as she handed him his ale.

"Thanks," he gulped down the beverage rapidly and stood up. "Nothing. Thanks for the good meal, Mira." With that, he made his way out from the guild bar, leaving yelling Natsu and curious Mirajane behind. He knew too well that once he shared last night's happening to the take-over mage, it will not take long for the whole guild to know about it. It would be the talked of the guild and damn he hated too much attention.

He walked at a leisurely pace along the road. What will he do? Should he talk to Lucy and tell her that the feeling is not mutual? If so, how will he say it in such a way that won't hurt a bit? Damn! He didn't want to hurt her but how will rejection not hurt? He sighed once again.

His mind suddenly wandered back to the day he first laid eyes on the stellar mage. He was really starstrucked with her beauty and sex appeal. In addition, her unfailing intelligence never fails to amaze him. She was the kind of girl that a man would take pride of dating.

He remembered the first time he slept with Lucy by his side (Galuna Island Arc). Didn't he silently wished that Natsu wasn't there so that he can spend an alone time with her? _Tch! That was just hormones taking over. No special reason! _He thought to himself.

Man, didn't it scare the shit out of him when Lucy left a note that she will go home (Phantom Lord Arc)? Did that mean that she's special to him, that he too has feelings for her? _Definitely no! After going as far as sacrificing my own life to keep her in the guild, who wouldn't freak out to read a farewell note like that?_ He nodded to himself.

And that... His face suddenly turned red when he remembered the events in that simple acting job their team took. Didn't it blow his mind when he saw Lucy's naked body? (All thanks to Erza) At that moment, all he can think about was take her somewhere private. He shook his head. _No, no, no. That's just normal. _He was a guy and Lucy was too damn sexy and that was enough to explain his perverted thoughts.

Gray stopped his reminiscence before it goes overboard.

_'I LOVE YOU, GRAY!' _Lucy's confession suddenly entered his mind and a sudden smile crept on his face. She loves him. He always thought that Lucy had feelings for Natsu. They were always together and whenever they were with each other, they both looked so happy. And can he deny those numerous times that seeing them together steamed him up? Did that mean he loves her too?

_'I LOVE YOU, GRAY!' _He recalled Lucy's appearance while she shouted those words. Her face was flushing and her fingers and knees were shaking. She looked so nervous...but cute. She really did look so cute. He chuckled softly.

_'I LOVE YOU, GRAY!' _Didn't his heart beat so fast when he heard those words? Didn't that line keep on reiterating in his mind all night long? Didn't he also imagine him and Lucy walking hand-in-hand to the guild hall? Didn't kissing her pinkish lips enter his mind too?

_'I LOVE YOU, GRAY!' _Is the feeling really one-sided? Didn't he really feel something for her too? Didn't her confession made him happy too?

_'I LOVE YOU, GRAY!' _

_'I LOVE YOU, GRAY!' _

_'I LOVE YOU, GRAY!' _

Her voice, her sweet soothing voice, he wanna hear it. He wanna see her. A smile suddenly crept on his face. His pace increased till he found himself running towards Lucy's apartment but then the sight of her humble little dwelling made his heart skipped. He stopped and mentally slapped himself. "What the hell am I doing here?"

'You're here to confess to her too, right?' a tiny voice in his head cut in.

'No, you're here to reject her. You don't feel the same way towards her. Be a man and tell her the truth,' another tiny voice inside his head contradicted.

"The truth huh?" He found himself retreating and heading back towards the guild hall. Just awhile ago, he was so confident that he didn't had a thing for Lucy, then he suddenly got too excited to see her, he talked to himself and headed back to the place where he just came from. This was really driving him nuts. Lucy was driving him insane. "Argh!"

"Get off me, Natsu!"

"Make me." Natsu just grinned while Lucy tried her hardest to push him off her. She was pinned on the floor as Natsu toppled over her. Any person who didn't know how childish and oblivious the fire mage was would definitely think that he was attempting to rape her. Fortunately, they were in the guild and the audiences were their nakama, who were just laughing at them but not the mage who just entered the guild bar. There was a knot on his forehead, jaw tightened and brows knitted together.

In a second, Natsu flew towards the wall after Gray kicked him. "You're in my way, ashbrain." He looked down and saw Lucy still lying on the floor while eyeing at him nervously and shyly. He extended an arm towards her and helped her stand up.

"T-thanks," she stuttered as her face getting redder as time passed.

Gray just nodded.

Clock ticked, seconds passed…

"So how long are you planning to hold Lucy's hand, pervert?" Natsu broke the deafening silence while brushing the dust and rubble on his vest.

Gray automatically let go of her hand with face as red as those of tomatoes. He mentally beat himself to a pulp. Why the fucking hell did he hold her hand too long…inside the guild…in front of his nakama, who were all grinning like crazy except a certain fire mage who was staring daggers towards him? _Argh! To hell with all of them!_ He gazed at Lucy, her face as red as his.

"Lucy, I-

"Shut up and fight me, maniac…" Natsu jumped towards him and that was the start of another uncontrollable ruckus in the guild bar.

The sound of chairs hitting the wall…

Shouts, squeals, cries, laughter, teases…

Eventhough he was currently fighting Natsu and any random guild mates, his mind was full of thoughts about Lucy. He will tell her the truth. Yes, he will confess to her but as of this moment, he had to beat the living daylights out of this idiotic fire mage first.

The sound of tables hitting the wall…

Shouts, squeals, cries, laughter, teases…

"Ice blade…" He needed to finish this fast. He can't wait. He can't wait to tell Lucy what he feels so mustering all the power he had, Gray shouted, "Seven slice dance…"

The sound of Fairy Tail mages hitting the wall…

Shouts, squeals, cries, laughter, teases…

The sound of ice blades hitting Erza…

.

.

.

Graveyard silence…

.

.

.

The sound of Gray dying…

_End_

LOL! Don't die yet Gray. You still have a confession to make. :P This story is oneshot. Well that was the original plan but this is getting too long so yeah, tell me if I should continue… but might still continue even if you tell me not to. This is my story after all. I call the shots. :P

2nd chapter's title: His confession?

Yep, I typed it right. It's with a question mark. :P You'll know why next chappy.

_R&R_

_PS I shall attach my replies to your reviews in the next chapter. Why? Coz it's a fun thing to do! :P_


	2. His Confession?

I'm so sorry. My job is making me soooooooo busy. TT_TT Sorry for updating late but here is the second chappy. Just want you to know that most ideas here aren't mine. I researched some in google since I don't have an experience in the confessing department… I am a narcissist. I am inlove with myself! XD How creepy is that? LOL I'm just kidding. You know I love Natsu and Gray. 3

Okay, so this chapter is dedicated to my sister, whose graduation is coming very soon. Congratulations little sis! You'll finally proceed to 7th grade/ Grade 7. :P This is my only gift for you eventhough you don't appreciate this kind of stuffs. Haha :D

Here are my replies to my wonderful reviewers:

a random fairy: I'll try to make this longer than planned. No promises though. I could be such a lazy bum sometimes. :X Thanks much for liking this story. C:

amyskywalker: Amy, I have a confession to make. I really am starting to love you. 3 XD Seriously, thanks a bunch for reviewing in almost all of my stories. But how about adding this to your favorites? XDDD Just saying. :P

MademoiselleRED: GraLu love… 3 Thanks for reading! C:

puripri: Here is the continuation… Thanks!

Guest: You won't see it here yet… :P but you will in time.

: Ohh no! I would never want to kill my readers… Here's the 2nd chappy…

Note: English is my second language and I don't own Fairy Tail.

His Confession?

.

.

.

.

.

Yesterday was hell for the ice wizard. He lost the chance to tell Lucy what he feels; he was harassed by the scarlet haired demon and Natsu took Lucy away to accompany him in a mission. But then it would also be a good opportunity for him to come up with ways on how to confess. Of course he prefer less mushy and not cliché ones. Gray grabbed a pen and a paper and started listing the things he had on mind.

MY CONFESSION

(Techniques)

A. Give her a flower with it is an instruction, take each petal while saying 'he loves me, he loves me not', the last petal is what I feel for you. Note to myself: See to it that you count the petals first and be sure to tell her to start with 'he loves me' so she'll end up with the exact same words.

B. Kidnap her personally and lock ourselves together in a small room, preferably in a fridge. XDDDD Tell her 'I like her' right there and then. It's a perfect place to secure privacy.

C. Get a load of super glue, pour it all over my right hand and with lightning quick movements, grab her left hand. Shake a bit of the superglue instant hardener on and voila, we will be together forever. No need to say the three mushy words.

D. Be her hero! Gather a bunch of docile guys and pay them to accuse her of being a pervert and beat the shit out of her then I'll enter in the scene in the right time and save her from the idiots. That way she will know that I care for her a lot. ( Gray shuddered while writing this.) Seriously? Are you that lovesick jackass, Gray? (He wrote those as well.)

E. Mold an ice figurine of her and give it as a gift. Perfect for letting her know you take notice of her appearance and are constantly observing her in an artistic sense. Be sure to add in lots of love during the molding process.

F. Challenge her in a combat. Say if you win, I will become your boyfriend, if you lose, then go find someone else to love. BUT OF COURSE, DON'T LET YOURSELF WIN!

G. Go to an S-class mission with her and confess to her on my deathbed. I'd say "I've...hah...always...*coughs blood* loved..." and then die. (A/N: EPIC XD) Dying will save me from embarrassment. Damn it to hell! Confessing is hard to do…

H. Sneak a love letter in her bag. Damn! Not a love letter, a note, yes just a note. One-eight size of paper.

I. Put on the Grenade song.

J. Ich liebe dich. German words are epic. Then let her google what it means. (LOL)

K. Call her on the phone, and tell her, "Look out your window." Then Happy would fly by carrying the text, "I love you. From: Gray" (Gray once again shuddered.)

L. Rap it!

M. Tell her, "Let's have sleepovers every night of every day of every week of every month of every year." Sounds more like I'm asking her to marry me…but that's not a bad idea at all. (He smirked)

N. Play spin the bottle with her. Spin the bottle myself and see to it the bottle points at me. Choose truth. There's a 99% chance that she'll ask me the following: Who's your crush? Answer: You, or Do you like someone? Answer: Yes, you, or Do you feel the same way about me? Answer: Hell yeah!

.

.

.

.

.

O. CUT THE UNNECESSARY CRAP! JUST SAY IT!

"Or you can give her a fish?"

In a jiffy, Gray turned to his back and saw Happy flying whilst looking at his list. Gray turned redder than red and instantly placed the sheet of paper inside his pocket. To make the situation worst, his door swung open and a fiery Natsu came in. "Oi icebrain!" the fire mage roared. "We have a mission."

Happy flew towards his partner. "Natsu~"were his word while smiling like crazy.

"What is it Happy?"

Gray panicked and rushed towards the blue feline in an attempt to beat the living daylights out of him so he won't tell Natsu about his confession thingy but his effort was useless when Happy shouted rapidly, "Gray had a suspicious thing inside his pocket!" Gray's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. _Damn it to hell! _He will so steal Happy's fishes, all of it!

The fire mage cocked a brow and eyed his pocket. Gray knew too well what's on the fire mage's mind.

"Give it to me." He commanded in a very serious expression and tone.

A vein automatically popped on Gray's forehead. "And why the hell would I give it to you?" he snapped.

"Just give it, Gray."

"NO!"

Natsu grinned and Gray didn't like it. He's more than sure the dragon slayer was thinking something idiotic again. "Don't you dare…" Before Gray can finish his threat, Natsu jumped towards him and another fight began.

In no time, Gray unconsciously took off his pants and threw it towards the window till it landed on someone's head.

Lucy squealed and instantly took the pants off her head. She gazed at the window, where she saw two mages having a fist fight and one of them was just wearing boxer shorts. Lucy sighed. Gray's stripping fetish was getting worst each day. Nonetheless, she was more than glad to see his abs each and every day for free. She grinned at the thought.

A crumpled paper fell down on the ground from the pants' pocket. "Huh? What could this be?" She picked and flattened it out. She directly recognized Gray's handwriting. Seconds passed and her grip on the paper tightened and her heart beat so fast. "His confession?"

End!

LOL! Hope you liked it. Again, most of the ideas aren't mine. C: It's just that I had no time to think for ideas as of this moment. I'm a busy bee… buzzzzzbuzzzz…:P

3rd chapter's title: Misunderstanding and Embarrassment

It'll get a little bit messy next chapter especially when all FT mages plus Lyon read Gray's confessing technique.

_**Review and I shall give you next chapter within this week. ^^**_

A little spoiler: Misunderstanding and Embarrassment

Laxus: What the fuck did I just read?

Macao: Holy crap! Gray sure has style!

Loke: Awesome! Must try some of these…

Gajeel: Eew!

Bickslow: Double eew!

Droy: Major eew!

Natsu and Lyon: *rolls on the floor while laughing nonstop*

Gray: Someone please kill me now.

_R&R_


End file.
